wizardsofwaverlyplacefandomcom-20200223-history
Harper Finkle
This page is about the present Harper. For information on the future Harper, see Future Harper. Harper Anne Rosanne Finkle is Alex's best friend. She is one of the two mortals who knows that wizards exist and has an total crush on Justin. She is potrayed by Jennifer Stone. It is believed that Harper's name comes from Harvey Kinkle, a character from "Sabrina, the Teenage Witch". She enjoys making her own clothes. She's the only one who thinks they look great, though no one has ever really told her that her designs are terrible just to humiliate her. She thinks like an individual rather than choosing to be the same as everyone else. At first, she didn't know the Russos were wizards until Harper Knows when Alex finally told her because she felt guilty for not telling the truth to her best friend. This was also the first time Harper experienced the use of magic when Alex gave her a charmed disguise with super powers. She is often paranoid of Alex's schemes, especially after she finds out about magic, but reluctantly gets involved anyway. Despite Alex's controlling and manipulative behavior, Harper always sees the good side in Alex and is willing to to be accepting of her in sake of their friendship. She has known Alex since kindergarden and always there when Alex needs support. Harper wears weird clothes all the time. Most of her outfits are food themed, such as in "New Employee" where she wore a shirt with a sandwich on it with french fry earrings and a jacket made of baked dressing, or in "Credit Check", where she was dressed like a cupcake. In Racing, she dresses up as a race car. Harper also creates home-made jewelery as seen in Art Museum Piece, when she starts a booth selling her necklaces made of macaroni, glitter glue, and knobs from Alex's room. The appearance of the jewelry looks as if they're trash, which was mistaken by many people. Other than herself, Mona Lisa (who had been brought to life) was the only one who actually appreciated and liked Harper's macaroni earings, pasta dress, and garlic necklace . Harper has an obsessive crush on Alex's brother Justin, though he doesn't return her feelings; except for the episode "Baby Cupid", due to getting shot with Cupid's Arrow. She enjoyed the effects of the arrow at first, but soon got annoyed by all the attention Justin was giving her. In season 3, it is clear that Harper is still interested in Justin, but since he is dating Juliet she tries to convince herself and others that her and Justin's relationship is off and on, and right now they're on a break which is why he's with Juliet. It is unknown whether Harper likes Juliet or not, though it is noted in "Chronicles of Moises: Voice of Reason Part 1" that she, along with Alex, is friends with Juliet. In "First Kiss", it is clear that she hated his girlfriend Miranda. Harper becomes good friends with Justin however, where she and Justin bond over an interest in silent movies in the episode "Justin's New Girlfriend", which Alex tried to sabotage but then became accepting. As long as Harper doesn't act too obsessed with him, Justin finds her fun to hang out with. In "Wizards and Vampires vs. Zombies", it's revealed that Harper also has a crush on Zeke Beakerman, to which they go to Zombie Prom together. Although never seen, there are a lot of references that say she comes from a dysfunctional family. Her parents apparently don't get along and are in therapy. In "Wizards vs. Vampires: Tasty Bites", when Alex is so fed with her family's new healthy living, she says "I'm so desperate, I'm thinking about going to Harper's house", meaning that Harper's house is wild. In "Alex Does Good", Harper blurts out "It's about time I got some appreciation, Mom!", claiming that her mom doesn't appreciate her. Harper moves in with Alex and the Russos in Season three, most likely because of her home. (well, that and because her dad got transferred to Pittsburgh and Harper didn't want to leave Alex). In the episode "Future Harper", it is revealed that Harper becomes a famous author, who writes books based off of the Russo's wizard adventures, and writes under the name H.J. Darling. Alex, Justin, and Max find this out when they go to confront the author of the books that mysteriously mimic their lives. As the older Harper (Rachel Dratch) tells them, she writes her books in the present day because in the future, all mortals know about magic, and books about wizards aren't as interesting in that time period. She doesn't tell the Russo kids who it was that revealed the existence of wizards, other than it happens to be someone in that room. It's unkwnown if she ever married a someone with the last name Darling, or if she just uses the name H.J. Darling as way to keep her identity safe in the present day. One assumption is that it is a combination of Harper (H) Justin (J) Darling (maybe focusing on her crush for Justin.) In season three it is revealed that Harper is a cheerleader. She also makes a brief apperance in The Conscience Saga in Night at the Lazerama, in which she asks Max and Conscience if Alex is awake, then all three laugh loudly, causing Alex to come downstairs and talk to Harper. Harper tells Alex the progress that Max has made on his spells, Alex begins to worry that Conscience will cause Max to be the family wizard, not her. Harper then points out that Alex's laziness will most likely be a bigger factor, but Alex disagrees, saying that she is not lazy, but she is only resting up for her thirties. She then claims she has a lot of plans, then belches, and walks back upstairs, leaving her alone. Relationships Zeke Her crush on Zeke might have been spurred on by his similarity with Justin, and she has shown to have a similar crush on Zeke, joining the Alien language league for him and the two have gone on one official date in Zombie Prom. In 'Alex Russo, Matchmaker' Alex puts a spell on them to make them fall in love, which does not work, though it does bring the two closer. In Wizards vs Finkles it is said by Justin that Harper and Zeke are currently dating. In the episode Wizards Unleashed, Harper and Zeke shared their first kiss. In Moving On, while disguised as Juliet, she tells Justin that she loves Zeke.but what was completly un expected that he likes her to. 19:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Category:Characters